


Something left unfinished

by GrumpyBumblebee



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: BECAUSE I'M REPLAYING THE GAME and good lord petra is an angel, F/F, Feelings Realization, HOO BOY I WROTE THIS IN ONE DAY, Kissing, hello i know i need to update like 2 fics but this caught my eye, um yeah thats basically it what other tags do there need to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBumblebee/pseuds/GrumpyBumblebee
Summary: “Finally!” She choked out as she turned a corner and the entrance to a narrow alley came into view. ‘The perfect hiding spot,’ she thought to herself. Aloy jumped over a wooden transport cart, ignoring the offended “HEY!” from the Carja merchant, She only had one goal in mind and that was to get away from those who were chasing her.Aloy almost tripped as she planted her foot sideways to launch herself into the alleyway. However, the speed she’d acquired over this small distance made her unable to stop from crashing into something - or rather, someone.





	Something left unfinished

Aloy’s feet stomped on the stone tiles as she forced herself to run  _ faster _ . She gasped out for oxygen and sweat dripped down her forehead. The shouts were growing louder and louder. She needed to get away and find someplace to hide. Her stamina was amazing, but she’d been running for almost five minutes now and it felt like her legs had disappeared from beneath her. If you told her that they were gone, she would believe it.

“Finally!” She choked out as she turned a corner and the entrance to a narrow alley came into view. ‘The perfect hiding spot,’ she thought to herself. Aloy jumped over a wooden transport cart, ignoring the offended “HEY!” from the Carja merchant, She only had one goal in mind and that was to get away from those who were chasing her.

Aloy almost tripped as she planted her foot sideways to launch herself into the alleyway. However, the speed she’d acquired over this small distance made her unable to stop from crashing into something - or rather,  _ someone. _

“Woah, woah, woah! Cool down there-” Strong arms circled around her waist, effectively catching her and both of them slowly stumbled against the wall (instead of fall painfully against it). It took Aloy a couple seconds to recognize the voice, the same amount of time it took her saviour(?) to recognize the redhead.

Heavy leather armour, toned arms, a pair of gentle brown eyes and the smile she knew so well.

“P- Petra,” Aloy wheezed, speechless by lack of breath and by the sheer luck of encountering  _ Petra  _ of all people.

“Aloy! Fire to my Forge,” the Oseram woman began happily, but the Aloy silenced her with a single finger pressed to Petra’s lips.

“I need to hide, lay low for a bit,” the younger woman whispered. Petra chuckled, arms still wrapped lazily around Aloy’s waist. The shouting was getting louder again, accompanied by the sounds of disturbed merchants and civilians. Aloy wasn’t sure if her heartbeat could accelerate, but if it could,  _ it definitely did. _

“I won’t ask what you did,” there was a certain glimmer in the Oseram woman’s eyes that told Aloy that Petra was on the verge of laughter. “But… I don’t think it’d be smart to break into these houses as it’s dinnertime, Spark,” Petra looked at the entrance of the alleyway. “However, I  _ do _ know a way to make people turn away from you.” With a serious look on her face, she turned back to Aloy and seeked eye contact.

“Do you trust me, Aloy?”

“Unconditionally,” the redhead replied immediately. The speed with which she’d answered had actually nothing to do with the fact that she was being chased. She  _ did _ trust Petra. The woman had done many things for her without asking any questions, including bailing her out of nasty situations. All in all, Aloy was sure she could trust the brunette’s plan to work effortlessly.

Even though she was prepared for anything, nothing could ever prepare her for this: soft lips against hers, the brick wall pressing against her back and her whole space being filled up by Petra. It was almost too much, but then a familiar hand cupped her jaw and that’s it - Aloy was gone. She closed her eyes (it was not like she needed her sight at the moment) and pressed back against the older woman, kissing her back fiercely.

Aloy moved her hands up to Petra’s neck, pulling her closer. She could feel the Oseram woman smile against her own lips and this caused the redhead’s heart to flutter in her chest. Aloy sighed into the kiss when fingers combed through her braided hair. All her senses were overloading, yet everything was solely  _ Petra _ . It left Aloy with nothing but her instinct, kinda copying what she’d seen others do and kinda doing what felt right. Her teeth sank into Petra’s lips, not too hard, though. The quiet moan that escaped from the older woman set something alight in Aloy. It was burning desire, something she’d always repressed. But who could blame her? She was always on the move, so relationships (of romantic or sexual kind) were off the table. She allowed herself this moment, for it might be the closest she’d ever get to Petra. Her hands moved to the brunette’s cheeks and she just kind of… held onto the other woman.

Petra responded by pressing herself even closer against Aloy, effectively trapping Aloy against the wall.The redhead sighed and broke the kiss to let her head rest on the bricks. She was breathing heavily, her head was spinning and she had completely forgotten  _ why  _ she was kissing Petra. Not that she was complaining. She looked at the older woman’s face and it satisfied Aloy to see the Oseram so disheveled by her doing. ‘I made her like this,’ she thought proudly.

“Well, whoever were following you, they’re gone now, Spark,” Petra chuckled, but didn’t move away from Aloy. “You should be good to go.”

Even though the older woman said that, she didn’t really give Aloy any room to leave. She was waiting for the other to make the next move. Any move. The redhead felt conflicted. She had  **no** reason to kiss Petra again (or did she?) and it’d be best to gather food, water and ammunition and then quickly get back to her Broadhead to leave town. But she didn’t really…  _ feel  _ like it.

“Hmm,” Aloy began. “You’re right, but there’s something in town I don’t,” she paused mid-sentence and moved her hands to the back of Petra’s neck to hold her in place, “want to leave unfinished.” With that, she pulled the Oseram woman close again, pressing her lips to Petra’s once more. Now that both parties knew what they were doing, the kiss stayed light - they were still in public, after all.

All kinds of sweet mutterings escaped from the older woman’s lips every time they broke apart to regain their breath and Aloy found that she  _ really _ didn’t want to leave.

Eventually the kiss ended and the redhead nuzzled Petra’s neck. “Thanks for having my back, Petra. And, well, thanks for the rest too.” Aloy pressed a kiss to the spot where the Oseram’s jaw met her neck and then pulled away completely.

Petra’s face was red as a deep blush had worked its way onto her cheeks, but she grinned like she always did

“You know it, sweetie.” The nickname, albeit an unusual one for Petra, struck Aloy’s heart in a warming, almost homey way.

Aloy was about to turn around and walk away when the older woman spoke again: “Oh, and Spark? If you ever… have some unfinished work again, be sure to drop by. There’s not a day where you’re not welcome.”

The redhead smiled and had to resist the urge to cross the small distance between her and Petra to hug her. Because if she did, she wouldn’t be able to let go anytime soon. She waved at the older woman and then turned around, covering her hair under a veil to blend in on the crowded marketplace.

.:':..:':..:':.

Petra stayed in the alleyway for another five minutes, processing all that’d happened. Another question rose to mind and Petra spoke it out loud. Perhaps an answer would make itself known then.

“Why was she being followed at all?”

.:':..:':..:':.

Aloy grinned as the Broadhead she rode stormed towards her destination. Word got out that there was a small camp of high-class Shadow Carja, with deep ties to the market. Aloy was ready to piss them off and, well, finish some  _ unfinished _ work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children. It is time for me to tell y'all a story.  
> Aloy is such a bisexual/pansexual character and I love her with all my heart.  
> And well, seeing as it's PRIDEMONTH and as I am bisexual myself, I kind of _needed_ to get this fic out there.  
>  I wish you all an amazing Pridemonth! Stay safe and take care of yourself. (｡’▽’｡)♡
> 
> **Please leave a comment and/or kudos! It's much appreciated and I like to read your reactions!**
> 
> Love,  
> Bee


End file.
